


Trobed 50 Sentence Challenge

by misslenabrooke



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, they get married eventually and change their last names to nadir-barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Just another 50 sentence challenge, this time about Troy & Abed throughout various parts of their relationship.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Trobed 50 Sentence Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's crying because of season 5? This dummy!
> 
> First 25 words are more from Troy's perspective, the last 25 more from Abed's.

  1. _Saturday_



Troy reserved every Saturday for a day with Abed; usually watching TV, losing track of time in the Dreamatorium, or simply laying down together.

  1. _Magic_



He could swear that Abed's eyes had some kind of magic in them.

  1. _Pillows_



Now that he thinks about it, Abed's pillow fort was actually really cool.

  1. _Handshake_



They only stopped it when he left.

  1. _Yogurtsburgh_



That 'dweeb' Troy threw a flyer at had some mysterious yet charming aura, and beautiful eyes…

  1. _Fear_



Troy dreaded the day Abed would stop caring about him, unaware that day would never come.

  1. _Homesick_



He had traveled far and wide, and no place felt like home the way the old apartment did.

  1. _Height_



Troy always appreciated how when they hugged, his head rested against Abed's chest and just below his chin.

  1. _Fantasy_



Abed was perfect in every way, like he was too good to be real.

  1. _Loneliness_



Troy never felt alone as long as they were together.

  1. _Message_



Troy smiled as he sent his everyday morning text: _morning babe!! miss u ♡_

  1. _Blanket_



Sometimes he fell asleep in the study room or the apartment, and always woke up swaddled in a blanket; he silently thanked Abed each time.

  1. _Yearning_



He so badly wanted Abed's lips on his own since their first day at Greendale.

  1. _Nervous_



"Just remember what Annie told you," Troy said to himself before finally telling Abed how he felt.

  1. _Matrimony_



He always knew the last name Nadir fit him like a glove.

  1. _Bunk_



Troy climbed to the top whenever he had a nightmare, knowing his best friend was right there.

  1. _Smile_



He couldn't help but grin ear to ear every time they touched.

  1. _Emotional_



"I still can't believe we're together," Troy said through happy tears.

  1. _Secret_



"I'm sick of hiding it, I just want to shout on the rooftops that I'm dating my best friend."

  1. _Nontraditional_



Romantic dinners at fancy restaurants weren't Abed's thing, and Troy wouldn't want it any other way.

  1. _Connection_



The two knew each other better than anyone else did, even themselves.

  1. _Fate_



Troy thanked his lucky stars that he and Abed took the same Spanish class all those years ago.

  1. _Traveling_



No matter where Troy went, he always saw something he knew Abed would love.

  1. _Popcorn_



Abed knew how to make his own popcorn; Troy thought it tasted better than any other kind.

  1. _Goodbye_



"I know we promised not to do this in front of the others, but it's going to be a while before we get the chance again," Troy said, kissing Abed like never before.

  1. _Lava_



Abed could almost feel the lava burning every inch of his body as Troy and Britta cloned him.

  1. _LeVar_



He tried not to think about the way his stomach churned every time he saw Geordi La Forge.

  1. _First_



Troy was his first true love, first best friend to not leave or give up, the first person that never wanted him to change.

  1. _Lie_



"I already knew you and Britta were sleeping together, it doesn't bother me."

  1. _Marathon_



Abed would be perfectly fine with binge watching bad movies with Troy forever.

  1. _Freedom_



He never had to hide or pretend to be normal with Troy.

  1. _Show_



Troy being happy was, by far, Abed's favorite thing to watch.

  1. _Sneaking_



Abed should've known their roommate would find out about the relationship 5 days in.

  1. _Proud_



No one believed Jeff when he acted like Troy & Abed's relationship wasn't the purest thing he'd ever seen.

  1. _Family_



Abed cut contact with his parents after years of being mistreated; so Shirley volunteered to walk him down the aisle.

  1. _Vulnerable_



Troy wasn't the only person to ever see him cry, but he was the only one who saw Abed full on sob.

  1. _Robot_



"Abed, I don't know why people can't see that you feel things a lot more strongly than they do."

  1. _Surprise_



Abed was just about to propose before Troy beat him to it.

  1. _Joy_



He couldn't help but tell anyone who would listen that _finally,_ he married Troy Nadir-Barnes.

  1. _Domestic_



There was something so beautiful about doing chores together.

  1. _Toast_



Jeff swore he didn't cry after giving a toast at the wedding, but (like usual) Abed saw right through him.

  1. _Complete_



When he first said hello to that beautiful and charming athlete, something felt so right in life.

  1. _Lazy_



Some of the best days were the ones where they slept in late, wrapped in each other's arms.

  1. _Reply_



No matter how many times he got that same good morning text, Abed's heart always fluttered as he sent back: _Miss you more._

  1. _Greendale_



They couldn't help but have the wedding at the very school where they fell in love.

  1. _Jeff_



While Troy chose LeVar, Abed made their mutual friend slash father figure his best man.

  1. _Silence_



Abed always found those conversations therapeutic; the ones where they didn't even need words.

  1. _Glances_



Even in the study room, he would often look over at Troy and remember why he smiles.

  1. _Boundaries_



Troy seemed to know Abed's comfort zone like the back of his hand.

  1. _Reunion_



"Yes, Troy Barnes, I will marry you."


End file.
